Dangerous Games
by Fallencherryblossom
Summary: Sequel to 007? Yeah Right. Naraku is still at large, or is he but where in the heck is he? It's up to our favorite heros to find him and take him down. Rated for later chapters, and the colorful string of words Inuyasha usaully says. Chapter 7 UP!
1. New Leads

A/N ok guys here's the first chapter of the sequel of 007? Yeah Right. Tell me what you think and for all you first time readers of my fic I have the first one completed so read it please!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own a damn thing.  
  
Dangerous Games  
  
Clues to a new beginning  
  
The night was pitch black; stars lightly shining in the midnight sky, a sliver of a moon was all that was hanging in the sky. A male figure was crawling along the top of a building ever so cautiously, not to make a sound and give off his presence. He seemed to hunch over something long and seemed to take aim. He looked through the scope to locate his target, his finger applying pressure to the trigger.  
  
::bang::  
  
The Next Morning  
  
A raven black haired woman wearing glasses sat down at her desk and let out a sigh of annoyance,  
  
'Will this pile ever get any smaller?' She thought to herself.  
  
A morning paper was set on her desk, the headline read,  
  
"Big-shot CEO shot by unknown sniper."  
  
"Great." She said and moved the paper aside. Another figure was in the room and sat down to the desk next to her.  
  
"Hey Kag, I guess you just got the paper." The figure said.  
  
"Yeah Sango and I guess this means another lead?"  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself." A male's voice said.  
  
"Miroku I thought you worked on the next floor up with Inuyasha?" Kagome said turning around to face the black haired pervert.  
  
"Well just came down to say hello to my sweet Sango."  
  
Sango just looked to her lap and blushed.  
  
"He's only saying that to get you in the sack you know that right." Miroku turned to figure out who said that.  
  
"Oh please Inuyasha, you have no clue what you're talking about." Miroku said to the sliver haired guy.  
  
"Feh. I seriously doubt that, you told me......." Inuyasha started only to be stopped by a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Well we'll talk to you ladies later now won't we, Inuyasha?" Miroku said trying to push Inuyasha out the door with him.  
  
Kagome just looked over to Sango and shook her head.  
  
Kagome picked up her coffee cup and took a big drink of the contents inside. She began typing on her computer about this guy that was shot last night,  
  
"Listen to this Sango, according to this he is wanted by the police for embezzlement of money and fraud. Oh yeah that's a real long list, I'm just wondering why someone would want to kill this guy." Kagome said taking off her glasses and set them on the desk.  
  
"I don't know either but I guess maybe it's got something to do with that drug ring we busted a few weeks ago?" Sango replied.  
  
"I really don't know how anyone of those people would have survived, since we kinda shot about 5 of them." Kagome said sighing, "Who knows? I mean Naraku had a bunch of body doubles and he treated them like puppets."  
  
"Kagome, Sess's office now." Kagome looked over to who said it, some guy by the name of Hojo she thought his name was.  
  
'Oh shit.' Kagome mouthed to Sango as she walked out of the office space she was assigned to.  
  
'Shit. I almost got the boot after that last mission now what? I don't think I did anything wrong.' Kagome thought as she was walking down the hall to his office. She lightly tapped on the glass of the office door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Kagome said looking at his face.  
  
"Yeah I did," He said looking over to the door, "Rin will you please step in here?"  
  
Rin walked in,  
  
"Well Kagome I'm glad to see you made it out of that sticky situation ok." She said and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Kagome, sit." She sat down in the other one.  
  
"I have called you both in here since you are my top agents and it seems we don't have a whole lot of leads as to were Naraku has gone to, nothing besides the tape and a couple of gunnings in the last month." Pointing at the paper saying, "Including last nights. Both of you, your mission is to get as much info on the three people shot, criminal records and such."  
  
"Other wise known as desk work." Kagome said under her breath, too bad she forgot about his excellent hearing.  
  
"I heard that Kagome and no you will be checking scenes of crimes to see if any clues were over looked. You know your mission now get out of here. I have important business, Rin you stay I need to have a word with you."  
  
Kagome walked out of the office and to her own.  
  
"So what's the deal?" Sango asked.  
  
"I have a new partner, and who knows maybe if I'm lucky I'll work with Inuyasha." She said looking through crime files and such on her desk to figure if it was going to be kept or stored away again never to be looked at.  
  
"Interesting. By the way how are you and Inuyasha?"  
  
"I don't know why don't you ask me myself?" Inuyasha said walking over to Kagome and giving her a slight peck on the cheek.  
  
"Never mind my question has been answered." Sango said and went back to work.  
  
"So what have you been up to?"  
  
"New partner and different mission then you guys."  
  
"Oh well I'm going out to lunch you wanta come?" Kagome looked over at the clock on the wall,  
  
"It's only 10."  
  
"Hey what can I say? It's 12 somewhere."  
  
"Can't sorry."  
  
"See you guys later then."  
  
Kagome turned back toward her computer, looking at the crime scene locations. She began to notice a pattern,  
  
'All big business men that have a big effect on the world and almost in the same area, defiantly Naraku.' She thought.  
  
A/N So what do you think? Not so sure on the title but I guess it'll do. Till new time I'm out!! And yes I'm aware it's a title of the last story! 


	2. Crime Scene Investigations

A/N wow, long time no see empty chairs out in the audience I have school and such so sorry for not updating here's chapter 2.

Dangerous Games

Crime scene investigation

Last Time: 'All big business men that have a big effect on the world and almost in the same area, defiantly Naraku.' She thought.

The sliver Eclipse spyer came to slow stop at the curb next to a huge skyscraper. Kagome pulled the keys out the ignition, opened the door, throwing her hair out of her face, exhaling seeing her breathe, she tied the string to her black coat and began walking toward the alley next to the building. The cops surrounded the area, yellow tape everywhere. She flashed her badge; the guy standing in front of the tape let her thru. One of the local detectives came up to her,

"Here's the deal, don't touch anything and we'll let you look around."

"I know who you are, and I know stuff about you, you don't think I know. You try to tell me what to do and I'll have you kicked off the force so fast it won't even be funny." She said with a serious face. The guy just stepped aside.

She looked around, steam pouring out of the streets of New York, people walking along the sidewalk not having a care in the world, and police in the alley flashing pictures of the body and different things. She walked over to the people investigating the body,

"So what's the deal with this one?" She asked looking at the body, bloody and lifeless.

"A gun shot wound to the head, but there's no cartilage to it. It's like it was a sniper mission."

"Well," She started as she looked around, "there are a lot of tall building around here and it is quite possible for anybody to have access to the roof on any one of them. We probably need to ask the owners of these buildings and see what they deal is, and check them for an evidence." She said putting on gloves and picking up the bullet that was lying on the ground next to the body. She stared at it for a little while.

"Defiantly a sniper rifle." She said handing it to the investigator. She took the gloves off and threw them in the trashcan. Looking around she began to notice that Rin had never shown up. She let out a sigh,

'Of course I would be the one stuck with the mission and not have anybody to help me with it.' She began looking around at the crime scene, something caught her eye, she looked up to on of the building rooftops, a figure stood tall, hair blowing with the wind. She just stared up there,

"Kagome?" One of the police officers asked.

"Oh what?" She turned and looked at the man.

"You're needed at another crime scene."

"Oh ok." She looked back at the top of the building, the figure was gone. She walked out to her car; her cell phone rang as she sat in the seat,

"Hello?"

"Kag, you're needed at the office."

"Well I just got sent to another crime scene." She said to Sango.

"Well check to see what the deal is there and then come to the office till then I'll stall Sessomaru."

"Thanks. Bye." She started the car, and driving to the other side of town. She slowly stopped at the curb. She walked across the street and ducked under the tape, noticing the out line of the body, she noticed a blood spot like the one she just saw. She also noticed it was around a place with tall building all around. She pulled out the piece of paper, she was given with the addresses of the scenes, north side of town, south side, east side and west side.

'The four points of the city?' She thought, she walked out of the alleyway and walked back out to her car. She drove back to the office and got off the elevator getting ready to push the door, she heard rustling in Sess's office,

'No wonder Rin wasn't there.' She thought as she pushed her way thru the door. Inuyasha was sitting at her desk going thru her files.

"What the fuck are you doing Inuyasha?" She said coming up behind him.

He slightly looked back,

"For your information I've been assigned on this case too."

"Oh really."

"Oh yeah and uh....by the way you still owe me that night of wild sex."

Kagome just stared at him. Inuyasha kind of looked behind her.

"Inuyasha I could have sworn I said for you not to be partners in that way."

Kagome tensed up, she slowly turned to find Sess, with his shirt half way tucked in a half way not,

"So did you find anything?" He asked tucking it back in.

"Nothing beside the killings are all in the same way and it's on each point in city." She said handing him the paper she wrote on with information.

He scanned over it,

"Inuyasha, Kagome, we've had reports of another killing in the making, we're going to need you to investigate."

"OK." The both said in unison.

He walked out of the office,

"About that night." Inuyasha started.

"Name the time and place." She said leaning over and in front of his face, with a devilish grin on her face.

Inuyasha's eyes got big, as she leaned in to kiss him. He pulled back,

"Were you really serious about that?"

"You got me, no I wasn't."

"Well let's get to the scene and have us a little stakeout." Kagome said grabbing he keys out of her purse. Getting into her car, she started it up and drove to the heart of downtown New York City. She stopped in front of a huge building, she opened her door and slide out. She tied her coat and walked in with Inuyasha behind her. The receptionist at the desk greeted them,

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"F.B.I. business." Kagome said her and Inuyasha flashing their badges. She showed them to the office they needed to be at. Inuyasha knocked on the door and waited for the person within to open the door.

"What do you want?" The man asked opening the door.

"You're going to be killed here in a matter of days, we should be asking you the questions." Inuyasha said pushing his way into the office.

The man took his seat behind the desk in the nice office. He didn't look a day older than 25, pictures of his family were all over the office.

"So why am I going to be killed?" He asked putting his hands together in front of him, setting them on the desk.

"We don't know but you wouldn't happen to know a Naraku would you?" Kagome said.

He was silent. He took a deep breath and began to tell his story.

"Well a few years ago, when the company was just starting, a man came to me with a proposal, if I were to lend me the money he needed to make the company a success, he promised me a seat in his huge company. I declined because I didn't know this man, here recently I came upon this little artifact on my trip to Japan." He pulled out a pinkish ball. "It's the jewel of the four souls." Kagome about had a heart attack.

"It's not suppose to leave the country how did you mange to get it out here?!" She said standing up in front of her chair.

"I have my connections." He said putting the ball back were it belonged.

Inuyasha and Kagome just looked at each other,

"You do know that it belonged to Naraku right?" Inuyasha said.

The man was silent; he began fidgeting in his seat.

"I'm guessing you didn't." Kagome said.

"That's why you'll die in a couple of days. You stole something and Naraku wants it back."

"Get out." He said they obeyed.

As they walked out the front door Kagome couldn't help but have the feeling of being watched. She looked around suspiciously.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said getting into her car and driving off.

"Kagome, you should have stayed with us." A voice said as she watched her get into her car. She stepped out of the shadows to revel herself as Kagura. "You should have killed me when you had the chance and now Kagome you'll pay dearly." Another figure stepped out of the shadows behind her. "Kohaku. Kill him." She said throwing her head in the direction of the building. He nodded and began to go to the fire escape on the building with a gun strapped to his back.

A/N so what do you think of it? It's slowly a work in progress. But please review!!!


	3. The Jewel of the Four Souls

A/N Well DAMN IT!!!!! They got rid of my chapter 3 with all the updates 's been doing and since I typed it at school I couldn't save it!!!!! CRAP!!!!!!!!! GRRRRR!!!! Oh well I guess I'll have to try and remember what happened in that chapter well here's chapter 3 again.

Disclaimer: don't own it oh and before I forget I put a part in chapter 5 that is something like a episode from CSI I thought it was pretty funny cause Holly comes out and she's like I could feel them breathing on me and Grisom looks through the door and yells assholes at them it was great but I couldn't put it exactly like that cause it'd be wrong but enough about it on with the chapter.

Dangerous Games

The Jewel Of the Four Souls

Last Time: "Kohaku kill him."

(A/N dang I never knew how hard it is to think backwards in the story instead in the future of it.)

Kagura stood in the alley waiting for Kohaku to come down from the roof. He came down the fire escape and hid the gun while they went into the building. They flashed their fake badges; the police lifted the tape up for them to get under,

"Aren't you suppose to have a little kit or something?" The cop asked.

"We're just here to look at the scene then get somebody out here that does that." Kohaku said as they turned away from a confused cop.

The secretary looked at them,

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"We're here about the killing that just occurred."

"But how could you possible know about it this soon?"

"We were in the area and we heard a gunshot so we came to investigate." Kohaku said.

"Ok well go ahead." She said with a look of suspicion on her face.

"Nice save back there." Kagura said as she opened the door to the office, "nice work there." She said looking at the body. She looked around the office slowly,

"Now where could it be?" She said looking through drawers and things till she found a box. She picked the little box up and shook it, opening it,

"Kohaku what do you get when you line 3 sevens in a row on a slot machine?"

"Jackpot?"

"Bingo." She said and held the ball for him to see, she examined it and noticed a piece was missing.

"What the fucking hell?" She said looking at the piece missing. She shook her head, "Let's get out of this place and finish what we started." With a nod they were both out the door.

It wasn't even two seconds after they arrived back at the office when Sango ran out to meet Kagome and Inuyasha in the parking lot,

"The guy you just went to see, well he's dead."

Inuyasha slammed his fist down on the dash.

"Hey dumbass, watch what you're hitting!!" Kagome yelled hitting him on the back of the head.

Inuyasha looked over at her and just growled.

"Are you kidding me Sango? Already?"

"It's all over the news, I wish I could tell you that I was kidding but I can't."

"Ok well let's go Inuyasha." She said starting her car again. Pulling out and driving to the center of town they parked next to the sidewalk next to an alleyway. Walking up to the tape the cop asked,

"So are you the guys they send in after they look at the crime scene?" He asked them.

Inuyasha just looked at the guy in confusion,

"The kit gives me away?"

"No there were these two people who flashed their badges and went in but never came out and they didn't have kits."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked and started to duck under to go inside.

"Thanks." Kagome said and ducked under as well, they both walked in and asked the secretary were his office was, just to be nice.

"We were her a little while ago were you not?" She asked them,

"Yes but were there two others?"

"Yes there was a man who was tall and had brown hair and freckles and the woman had the must unusual eye color I've ever seen, red I think."

When she said red Kagome turned around and cursed under her breath.

"I'm going up, ask around would you?" She looked at Inuyasha who only nodded.

She pushed the button on the elevator and stepped on pushed the button for the top floor and couldn't help but think about it all,

'There's no fucking way it was Kagura I killed her, but if I didn't then that means Koga could still be alive too and Kikyou.' She held her head because it started to hurt.

"This doesn't make since anymore." She said out load as she got off the elevator and pulled out her fingerprint dust, dusting the door on the outside she found five finger prints, she lifted them and put them with evidence. Inuyasha had some luck in finding some info but not very much,

"Yeah there was this guy a couple years ago asked about fusing with this company to make his bigger or something like that." Was the only piece he got.

He was walking out to get something out of the car when he noticed a bullet case gleaming in the sunlight over in the alley. Picking it up with a glove her put it in an envelope and set it in the car, Kagome walked out 5 minutes later and they were off to the office, as they were walking up Inuyasha couldn't help but ask,

"What's wrong? Every since that lady said something about red eyes, you haven't been the same."

"She described Kagura which doesn't make sense………..unless………. OH SHIT!!!! She yelled and ran up the stairs into the office.

A/N well I know it's not like the last one but I changed some stuff around sorry I couldn't remember how I wrote it but there you go and thank you to the reader that brought that to my attention. Till next time I'm out!!!


	4. Twister anyone?

A/N hey guys I'm sittin in computer so I'll update Please review, no excuses as to why I haven't updated. Here's the 4th chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own so don't sue

Dangerous Games

Twister anyone?

Kagome drove at the speed of light back to the office. Ran up the stairs to her files and pulled Kagura's.

COD: Bullet to the chest (That's cause of death guys)

Notes: bullet was extracted, and ran through tests, appeared to be a special kind.

"Shit," She said as she scanned down the page looking further. She slammed her fist down on the table as Inuyasha walked in,

"Whoa, either it's PMS or you're angry."

"Shut the fuck up Inuyasha, I just found out the bullet wasn't real. It was a blood bullet I thought I killed her but......"

"Just calm down Kagome, mistakes happen."

"You don't understand I'm an ex-assassin, I can't make little mistakes like that."

"Well the reason I came in here is to tell you that Naraku was found dead in his office."

"And the plot thickens." Kagome said walking with him out the door to investigate the crime scene.

At the office they flashed their badge to the secretary. She showed them up to the office, Naraku was sitting behind his desk with his head down on the top with blood all around him.

"Just like the other ones." Kagome said putting her gloves on.

"The thing I don't get is this...." Inuyasha said picking up the gun. "Why would the murderer leave this when they know well get DNA off of it?"

"Either that or maybe they want us to find them." Kagome said looking at the body, "Hey what a minute there's not a gunshot wound to the back of the head, so that means the entrance point is in the front."

"And I'm guessing at close range."

"Dust the door knob and the gun for prints and we'll scan them when we get back at the office."

"I have on suspect, Kagura." Inuyasha said.

"That's a good one but from what I can tell," she said as she dusted the gun, "There's two of them." Showing Inuyasha the gun.

"Two people huh? And we don't even have a clue as to who the second on is."

"Oh well let's get back to the office and tell Sesshomaru what we know."

They walked up to Sess. Office and knocked lightly on the door.

"What do you want I'm busy?"

"We have information about Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"Come in."

They opened the door and sat in the chairs,

"So talk, I'm very busy."

"Naraku wanted the Jewel of the Four Souls right? Well our guess Kagura wanted it too for the power it possesses, so she killed all those guys tracking down the jewel and when she finally found it she killed Naraku just so she could have the power all to herself. But there was another person involved, a sniper. We're running their finger prints through the computer just to make sure that they are theirs, but, I have something they want." She said pulling out the little sliver of the jewel.

"We lead them to us and we won't have to look."

"That's good but Kagome you know how much danger you are putting yourself into right?" Sess. Said.

"Yes I'm very well aware." There was another knock on the door.

"The DNA samples are back, but one of them has a slight match to Sango."

"I'll be right back." Kagome said and took off down the hallway.

"Hey Kag, so how's the investigations going?"

"Well, good so far but I have a question to ask you, do you have any brothers or sisters by chance?"

"I have a little brother why?"

"Well we found DNA on the gun and it had a slight match with you."

Sango's hand threw itself over her mouth,

"My brother did this?"

"It's possible but we don't know for sure."

"It's impossible, he's a good kid."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said putting a hand on Sango's shoulder. "I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Ok." Sango said and went back to her work.

She found Inuyasha in the hallway outside Sess. Office.

"So how did she take it?"

"A little better than what I thought she would, my little brother ran with Naraku too just so he could get parts for his car."

"Well lets' get cracking." He said walking down the hall toward the body examining room.

A/N sorry it's so short but I'm limited on time here give me a break, I'll update later, till next time I'm out!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	5. And that makes 6

A/N C.S.I has been taking up my time I'm getting some pointers in this fan fiction, so let's recap,

Kagome and Inuyasha have been put on a case of a quadruple homicide actually make that five now since Naraku is killed, they have a hunch of who did it but, what makes them think it's Naraku's dead oh well here we go.

Dangerous Games

And that makes 6

Kagome was in the middle of putting her gloves on when she looked over at the bodies. Her face dropped all color,

"I'll be back." She said holding her hand over her mouth.

"She does this on every case she has."

"Oh." Keade said.

She ran into the wrong room. She threw up on the floor and looked at what room she was in exactly, the morgue.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!" She yelled and started to bang on the door. Inuyasha looked over at the monitor on the table,

"Oh god not again." He said and rushed out the door. He opened the door where Kagome was. She ran out the door and wrapped her arms around him, she was shaking and then she went limp.

"She just fainted." He said under his breath he threw her over his shoulder.

"Got yourself another body there, Inuyasha?" Keade asked as she walked out of the examining room.

"Very funny old woman. I'll be back in a sec."

He set her down in a chair outside the door.

"Sango!" He yelled down the hallway, she came out of her office,

"Oh she went in the morgue didn't see?"

"Yeah, how could you tell?"

"She's pale and I was just in the bathroom and she wasn't in there."

"Try and wake here I have to get back in there and get some DNA and all that good stuff you know."

"Gotcha."

Sango went back to her office and got something out of her purse. She popped the lid off and put it under Kagome's nose. Her nose twitched then she opened her eyes really quickly.

"You ok there cowgirl?"

"I just saw a morgue full of bodies you think I'm ok?"

"Why do you put yourself through this? I mean you're never in the examination room more than 5 minutes."

"I have to collect evidence it's my job."

"Whatever just stay out here till Inuyasha comes out."

"I'm going to go run some tests so I'll be in the lab."

She walked down the hall and sat in one of the offices. She looked around in files and such, the she pulled out one of her blood bullets out of her gun. She pulled a row of test tubes; she opened the bullet and poured the substance in the test tubes. She was looking at the file about Kagura and just what the substance was made of. After a little while the printer spit out the results.

"Shit." She said and put her head down on the table. "I knew I screwed up."

Inuyasha peaked his head in the door,

"Going over some stuff are you? You find anything?"

"Just that I screwed up."

"Kagome, let it go, we're on a case and we got blood transfer from Naraku's body so somebody has a big lip."

She lifted her head off the table,

"Let me guess analyze and do all that stuff?"

"Good guess."

"You owe me big you know that?"

"Actually you owe me." Inuyasha had a devilish grin on his face.

"I'll get to it I promise."

He walked out of the room and she went right to work, mixing chemicals and letting this print. No matter what she did she still couldn't get over the fact that she didn't kill Kagura when she got the chance but how did she get out with nobody knowing.

She thought about Kagura being on the examining table and Keade pulling the bullet out and putting it in a bowl then leaving the body and her eyes popping open and walking out of the room.

'But you think Keade would notice a body missing.'

"Kagome?" She was taken out of her thoughts and looked over at the figured that entered the room.

"Yes, Miroku?"

"You have information?"

"Yes, here." She said and gave him the papers.

"Oh have you seen the news?"

She looked at him with a confused look,

"Another shooting."

"DAMN IT!" She yelled and slammed her fist down on the table.

A/N and I'm gonna end it here sorry I have another chapter I gotta update so I'll talk you guy later!! PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. Haunting Nightmare

A/N hi,hi,hi. It's late and I'm sleep deprived so if my humors a little weird don't mind it, on to chapter 6!!!

Dangerous Games

Haunting Nightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Kagome sank her face into her hands as she watched the news in the break room with Inuyasha.

"Reports of another killing have been pouring in. A former drug ring leader was shot down in her own home earlier today." The news report went on.

"I knew Kikyou was alive." Kagome said.

"Yeah well not anymore."

"Yeah but Koga and Kohaku and Kagura are still out there don't you get that?" Kagura went after Kikyou and Naraku thinking they had the piece that was missing. But really I do."

"You were cocky about this before what's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"I'm scared they'll come after you guys to try to get to me." Inuyasha took her in a big hug.

"Don't worry we'll be fine. We're trained for stuff like this." Inuyasha said.

"I know, but, you just never know what tomorrow will bring."

"You need to relax," Inuyasha said looking down at his watch, "you wanna get a beer or something."

"Sounds good to me." She said and walked out to her office to grab her stuff. She still couldn't shake the feeling that Koga and Kagura were still alive. She shook her head,

'I'll think about this later.'

She walked out to Inuyasha's midnight black Mercedes bens. They arrived at a little bar and grill and sat at the bar. After a few rounds Kagome put her head down on the bar and just sat there. Inuyasha looked over at her,

"Kagome, you gonna be sick or something?"

"No, I'm getting a headache from thinking about everything all at once."

"Let me guess, and the alcohol isn't helping." Inuyasha said starting to rub her back.

"Yeah."

"You wanna get outta here?" He asked, "And go somewhere you can think?"

"Yeah that sounds good." She said picking her head off the bar. Slowly walking toward the door, somebody bumped her.

"Sorry," She mumbled till she looked at the face of the figure, that face, the face that haunted her nightmares of that night, he was back. "Oh my god." She said, Inuyasha looked back, his face dropped expression.

"Kagome, please help me." The hoarse voice said.

"Koga get away from her!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome in a protective hold.

"She's after me, I know she is."

"Who's after you?" Kagome asked.

"Kagura."

"Why? Why is she after you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because she's looking for the rest of the jewel."

"I knew it." Kagome said.

"After she doesn't find it on me she'll go for you next."

Kagome looked toward the window, a figure was just standing like it was watching, the arm moved.

"Koga get down." Kagome said running out of Inuyasha's grip and tackled him to the ground. A shot rang out. It hit off the walls, the figure ran into the shadows.

"Kagome, you saved my life." Koga said getting off the floor.

"Now you can't say I never did anything for you." Kagome said as she started walking toward the door, "Now do me a favor and watch your own back, cause I have my own to watch."

Inuyasha just followed her out the door leaving a slightly confused Koga.

"Why did you help him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why shouldn't I let him live a little bit longer? If he dies now I'll have a shorter time to get ready."

"But Kagome, you're ready, I mean it was just like you said, they have a sniper, you can out-wit the best of them. Remember you outsmarted Koga and picked the lock on your chains."

"Wait, you saw me do that?"

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"WHY IN THE HELL DIDN'T YOU HELP ME THEN!?" She yelled at him.

"Well, Sessoumaru told me to hold my ground."

They got in the car and Inuyasha drove Kagome back to the office to get her car. When they arrived they saw police all around the scene. They slowly walked up,

"What seems to be the problem sir?" Kagome asked.

"A car was broken into." Kagome looked to find it was her car. All ofher stuff was thrown around and on the floor of the car and on the ground outside of the car. "whatever they were looking for they didn't find, but this was left on the seat."

Kagome put her gloves on and took the note,

"Where you the only one to touch it or did any one else?" The police officer showed her his gloves. "Well we'll go run these fingerprints through the system, let's go Inuyasha."

A/N ok……..had some writer's block so sorry, but hope you enjoyed. Till next time I'm out. PLEASE REVIEW oh and by the way I'm writing a new story it's a western so I'll be working on that I'll let you know.


	7. Burning Bridges

A/N Sorry long time no write but gotta lot of stuff going on moving being one of them but whatever on with the fic.

Dangerous Games

Burning Bridges

"DAMN IT!" Was the scream heard throughout the whole building. People were looking around wondering where it came from.

Kagome shoved herself back from the desk and stood up in a flash. Inuyasha walked in,

"So what's up?"

"One damn fingerprint and the dead person it belongs to. Don't you see? Using someone else's finger prints they can get away with anything."

"Wait, you mean like they did in National Treasure? He used the girls finger print to get into the room?"

"Yeah exactly like that." Kagome said walking toward the door.

Inuyasha looked at the computer print out of the results.

'Using Kikyou's prints? Why would they want to do that?'

"Wait Kagome, was there another print under this one?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked walking back looking at the paper again.

"Run that one through the system." Inuyasha typed some thing on the computer. Kagome's picture popped up as the results.

"I don't understand why was one finger print under another?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

"Under their thumb print……..was mine……so do you think it means they have me under their thumb? Like you know the whole I'm so close I can smell it? That type thing?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe who knows?" Inuyasha said walking out with the letter.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see what kind of smell this person had."

Kagome looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"If the person had perfume or cologne on we can figure out what the molecule signature is."

"O……K……" Kagome said looking back toward the computer.

"Hey Kagome," Sango popped her head around the corner, "um…..you might want to take a look who just rolled into the morgue."

Kagome got up slowly, and walked to the door with about the same amount of speed.

"Ok I know you don't like the morgue but hurry up." Sango said grabbing her arm and pulling her down the hall.

As soon as she walked in she say Kaede cutting open his chest, she turned very pale, turned to the door and ran down the hall.

"3….2….1…" As on cue a gagging sound could be heard.

"I've always wondered why she even bothered to be an investigator if she's so squeamish." Kaede said pulling out the bone saw and began sawing his chest plate open.

Sango closed her eyes.

"Ok, now let's see what killed him." Kaede said beginning to move things around and squishing could be heard. "Here it is." She said pulling out a sniper size bullet and dropping it into a pan.

"Thanks Kaede." Sango said grabbing the pan and walking out of the morgue.

A very pale Kagome had just staggered out of the bathroom. "Did you get the thing?" She asked very sickly.

"Yeah." Sango said showing her the bullet.

"It was Kouga wasn't it?"

"No actually it was.." She was stopped by a firm slap on the ass. "You do that again Miroku and it'll be you on that table." Sango said pointing to the window as Kaede was sawing his head open. Miroku just put a very scared smile on his face.

"Now, why was it you were going to say?" Miroku said.

"Actually it was Hitten believe it or not. I thought we killed him in that raid?"

"She's after everyone she can think of to get the piece of the jewel. But why would she not think of coming here first?" Kagome asked.

"He you mean." Inuyasha said walking over.

"What do you mean he?" Sango asked.

"It was cologne molecules around the letter, which means either a guy wrote it or planted in your car."

"This isn't making any sense, unless, Kouga is in on it." Kagome said. "Why would he have tried to find me unless, he was in trouble or he was leading Kagura to me."

"Does that mean Kohaku was the one that shot at you at the bar?"

"No it was some one else, if you said about the cologne molecules. It wasn't Kagura, they had broad shoulders it was a guy."

"Ok let me get this straight while you were out at the bar, Kouga ran into you, you saw somebody try to shoot him but you saved him, then come to find out your car had been broken into, and all that was left was a note with two finger prints and some smell to it?" Sango asked.

They both nodded.

"Good luck. Because all your past bridges have been burned."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyou, "Naraku", or who we thing is, and now Hitten are all dead. Who else could possible be of help to you?"

"Like they would have helped us?" Inuyasha said.

"True, but…you said who you thought was Naraku? You don't know?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah they've ran his DNA but we haven't found anything yet." Miroku said.

"As Sherlock Holmes would say and the game is afoot." Sango said walking off to her office.

"She has an idea doesn't she?"

Miroku and Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome sighed as she walked down the hall to Sango's office.

"So whatcha got?" She asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Talk to my brother of course."

"Are you out of your mind? He works for Kagura why in the hell would he talk to the cops?"

"He doesn't know I am."

Kagome had a convinced look on her face, then she shook her head,

"It won't work."

"That's why I bring Miroku with me."

"Run it by Sess and see what he thinks."

"I never heard this," Kagome said as she walked out the door.

Kagome walked back to her desk and sat down. She looked down on her desk to a note,

'Having a hard time cracking this one aren't you Kagome? Don't worry all of it will make sense in time. But right now I your ready for what sits in front of you.'

She looked up to find a lone finger sitting on her desk. She started to gag and ran out of the room.

"Kagome, I……." Inuyasha looked around to find no one there but saw the finger and picked it up.

'She must be in the bathroom.' He took the finger down the hallway to the lab where Miroku was.

"What can I do for you Yasha?" He held up the finger.

"It was on Kagome's desk along with this," he said and held up the note. "Dust it and check if you don't mind."

Inuyasha was sitting outside the bathroom when Kagome walked out.

"Feel better?"

"Is it gone?"

"Yeah you're fine."

"Hey Inuyasha, I've been looking everywhere for you." Miroku said holding a piece of paper.

"What's the verdict?"

"Drum roll please, and the finger belongs to," he dramatically pulled the piece of paper, "Kikyou."

"And the note?"

"No prints to be found."

"Why would they put Kikyou's finger on your desk?"

"Because they know."

"Know what?"

"That I have the piece they want." Kagome said. "If they want it so badly they can come and take it from me."

A lone figure stood in the shadow of the building,

"Trust me Kagome, you don't want me to come and get it. You will be mine this time."

:evil laugh:

A/N bum bum bum! Sorry I kinda needed something to write in the next chapter bet you know who is really running the show now huh? Or maybe you don't oh well you'll find out in due time till then please review!


End file.
